Home Is Where We Make It
by jc1424
Summary: The new complete family decides to head back to Rio so Blu feel more at home for a while and see Linda and Tulio. Jewel has become more concerned about how he feels than the majority of the family, and wants to thank him for all he's done for the kids and her, rather than him always doing what he can to make them happy.


Hello. I am a new writer in Fanfiction and this is my first story. I intended to write a Rio 2 story because it is a very compelling and enjoyable series and I would love to give this story to those who awaited to see something like it. Let's see what I've got! Maybe I'm a pro, or maybe I'm terrible. Please comment, for I would love to hear the criticism! (CHEESE AND SPRINKLES!)

* * *

><p>Blu awoke into the morning to see that Jewel was not there, and neither were their kids. He wondered in his mind. <em>Why must she leave me here in a slumber when her father disapproves of late risers? <em>He bathed in the pool of water Roberto had given them with the large hollow. Afterwards, Blu shook his feathers free of water and flew out and into the amazon. Finding them eating Brazil Nuts for breakfast on a tree branch with the rest of the family and friends, he alighted down as well.

"Good morning, Blu.", Jewel said. "And you really look like a prince, too."

"Thank you, Jewel.", he replied. "I bathed. I'm willing to bet you did as well, but you didn't need to to be beautiful, for you always are, my cerulean angel." She might have blushed. Who knows?

"Oh. Blu... Come eat. We had some saved from the other night."

As he began to crack the nut, Blu started a conversation topic that had made its way into last night's dream that he was now desperate to talk about. "Jewel, tomorrow night is Carnival in Rio de Janeiro and I must beg you to let us go. I miss that place almost as much as I do Linda. I plead to you."

"Huh. I truly understand your love for Rio and Carnival, but what about the kids? It was hard enough the first time for them to fly all that distance."

"Well, I mean your family and friends, too. Roberto, your father, Aunt Mimi. They can help if the kids get tired and enjoy the rare event."

"I just don't think my father would enter a human population very well. Would you, daddy?

"Hmmmm...", Eduardo compromised. "In a way Blu, you are my son. IN A WAY. And if my son loves this place, and my true daughter, too, then I should see what there is to love and understand. I see now that there is good in them, too. I shouldn't have a problem with joining you."

"Oh this is so great! I love you daddy! You won't regret the fun in store."

"CARNIVAL!", Carla, Bia, and Tiago yelled simultaneously.

"We'll be on our way in half an hour.", Blu suggested. There would not be anything to take with them. The chicks went off to enjoy the 'hot tub' before their long flight to Rio de Janeiro, whilst the others spread the news. Blu announced that there was just one more bird he wanted to add to the flock. "I'll be back shortly. I know my way around, now." He flew off to the edges of their side of the forest, trying to remember exactly where he was when accidentally almost stole one of the Brazil Nuts from the scarlet macaws. He searched until he found a small group of colorful red birds chatting on a branch.

"Hey! Do you never learn your lesson or something? This obviously isn't where you belong.", said a scarlet that had seen him before.

"Oh no. I'm looking for Felipe. I have to ask him something.", Blu notified.

"He is sleeping. What do you want?"

"Me and a group of friends and family are going to a... bird festival of some sort and all kinds are welcome. I want to ask if he would like to join."

"What makes you think he'd want to go?"

"He's the bird around here and I think he deserves to go to this party. It's nearly impossible to regret going afterwards." With his luck, he wouldn't have to sit and argue forever.

"It's all on you if he gets mad that I woke him." Blu nodded in approval. The rainbow of feathers flew off to wherever Felipe was asleep, while the rest just stared at him observantly. He began to feel uncomfortable.

"Eh, hi?", he said awkwardly. They continued to stare until a female scarlet approached him.

"What be your name, Cutie Blue?", she said with her native tongue.

"Blu."

"Your name... is Blue? That seems kind of... vague."

"I can also go by Tyler. Tyler Blu Gunderson." The scarlet pondered her mind for a few seconds.

"You are _North _American?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. Are all Americans goofy and cute like you,... Tyler?" He began to sweat and feel tense.

"I did say friends _and _family earlier, didn't I? Yes, I did. I do have a... um... lover. Her name is Jewel." She began to chuckle and giggle.

"Oh, I know all about her and I can see what she liked, too. I'm just tinkering with you. My name is Maya."

"My pleasure, senorita. I have met a lot of scarlets back in Rio de Janeiro. None as beautiful as you, eh... Maya."

"You make me blush. Well bye-bye, Tiger... I mean... Tyler." She motioned a wave and flew back to may have been her home. All the others laughed hysterically; some even so hard they fell from the tree's branches. The scarlet male from earlier returned with Felipe.

"What's with all the Rio Ruckus, if ya know what I mean?", Felipe asked in a cool manner.

"Would you like to go with me and my friends and family to the Carnival Parade in Rio de Janeiro.", Blu asked. "I promise you would not regret coming."

"Sure, but only if I know why you want me with you and those guys."

"It's a festival for _all _birds. All kinds. You da bird, you deserve it. Unless you think you don't.", Blu said persistently.

"Fine. Will doofus Roberto be there, too?"

"Well he isn't my friend, but he's Jewel's, so I'm obligated to bring him. I empathize with you, Felipe."

"Ugh. Oh well. Let's go, then." He waved good-bye's to the rest and then they were off. They flew through the forest at a tremendous speed, dodging trees left and right. They could hear Jewel's calls for Blu in the distance. Blu took landing on the branch right next to Jewel.

"You spent all that time looking for somebody, and then came back with nobody!?", she questioned in an intrigued voice.

"No, I found him. Come on down!", he called to Felipe. Everybody saw the scarlet and began to moan with disapproval.

"Wow, you really did bring _nobody_.", she said with disrespect.

"Well, where we come from there isn't racism. When we go back things won't be different, Jewel."

"I don't care what kind he is. He's just a jerk to the blue macaws."

"For all we know he will see things differently afterwards and we will be plentiful on Brazil Nuts again."

"I sure hope you're right.", she said, worrily. Felipe just stared and took in all of the insults from the blue macaws.

"Make them stop, please", Blu said to Eduardo. Eduardo, being wise enough control his flock, ended the bickering.

"Silence!", he yelled. "We are going to an all bird festival in Rio de Janeiro, which is pretty far from here. There is no reason to deny Felipe going with us. Jewel, Blu, their children, and friends have no problem with differing species. Their visitors will get over it. This is something the humans do to celebrate us. We will not let race get in the way of a good time. We will return in a few days." Nods of approval among the others let them know that they were ready to leave. "Jewel, I suppose you can lead the way?", Eduardo figured.

"Yes, father.", she replied. And so they left the trees of the amazon behind them heading off to Rio de Janeiro. Luiz was the most trouble of all the flight. _Unless Luiz grows wings, we'll be too tired to attend the festival when we get there. _Jewel and Blu were carrying him across the river with Blu at the front and Jewel in the back. "You really aren't that light, Luiz.", Jewel complained.

"Hey, I am a dog. What do you expect?", he defended.

"Maybe to lose a few pounds. Say... about _all _of them."

"Aw, c'mon! Tha's harsh."

"Jewel, this is what friends are for.", Blu said. "Besides, we will only be holding him for a couple more hours before we stop, switch, and have a snack." Jewel imagined the last hour had felt like four.

"Whose side are you on, Blu?", Luiz asked.

"Your front. Why? Wouldn't you know?"

"I meant in the argument! Whose side are you on in the argument?"

"Oh. Uh... Jewel's."

"What?", they both asked.

"Well, she is my wife and apparently from all of the Comedy Central I've seen, the wife can never lose. I'm starting to understand why, too."

"Heh, heh.", Luiz laughed.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean!?", Jewel screamed.

"I don't know. From what I've been seeing lately,", Blu chuckled between words,"girls are overly dramatic about not getting what they want."

"You little... big... BIRD-BRAIN!" After saying that, even Jewel was giggling with the others. "Shut up! It isn't funny.", she yelled, smiling.

"Well, at least you are good at being dramatic. Okay?"

"Ugh. I'll show you dramatic." Blu just looked at her with a worried face, unsure of what she meant. They carried Luiz for what felt like an eternity, until it was Roberto and Eduardo's turn, who really weren't sure about things with Luiz because of the way he looked. "Dad, he won't hurt you. Although he does joke a lot about doing so, he is a good friend."

"I trust my daughter with all of this stuff.", Eduardo said. "Roberto, you take the rear and I'll take the front. Why should I be so generous by giving you the better end? I have no idea."

"IT IS A MEDICAL CONDITION!", Luiz yelled as their resting point got further and more away. Through the next three hours the birds and contaminated dog flew across the rivers and Amazon to Rio, but as the sun began to set, they still had a few hundred more kilometers to go until they arrived. Rafael and Felipe kindly took the place of Eduardo and Roberto to carry Luiz. Jewel carried Bia, Blu carried Tiago, and Jewel's Aunt Mimi carried Carla because their wings had become tired. After another thirty minutes, they had all decided to sleep the night where the majority of them bathed on their way to the Amazon. There were several hollow-like holes in the small brick building and Roberto took the liberty of finding some moss to place in all of them so they would be soft and warm rather than hard and cold. Blu watched him closely wondering if he should reconsider his relationship with Jewel's best friend.

"Okay, kids it's time for you to get some sleep.", Jewel told them.

"But Mom, how will we know when to wake up?", Bia asked. "We have know alarm clock and our brains would function to make us get more sleep by sleeping into the noon."

"Blu will wake us all up."

"Wow. When did you become so smart, Mother?"

"Excuse me? I was never _that _dumb, Bia. I know how sleep works. Blu has had more sleep recently and it only makes sense." Jewel rolled her eyes hoping that Bia would be more considerate at times. "Now go to sleep. We still have a while to go 'til we get there." The chicks all went to sleep in a hollow, covered in moss from Roberto. They all thanked him before falling asleep. Jewel and Blu headed to their hollow as well as all of the others. Luiz simply lied down atop the small brick building. Blu and Jewel had a small kiss and then Blu covered her with his left wing.

"Good night, blue angel.", he said.

"Good night, let the love bugs bite.", she replied.

He chuckled lightly. Blu looked across the wall to see Roberto half awake staring down at the ground. "Jewel, I'm gonna go talk with Roberto. I'll be back in a few."

"Okay." She began to smile. Blu flew towards Roberto and landed right next to him. Roberto lifted up his head, then the rest of his body and stretched out his wings and legs.

"What up, sport?", Roberto asked, trying to be cheerful.

"I just wanted to tell you that I've seen you as a big peacock.", he replied. "You know, a show-off."

"I understand. You are jealous. It happens with a lot of males, but you have already won. No worries. It's just me and my personality."

"You've got a lot of spirit. That's what Jewel loves. I'm not much of that, but when she and I are together, I am. Competition isn't something I've ever been good at."

"Well, you don't need to compete to win her heart after saving it and her soul and body as well. I can say that I'm proud of what you've done for Jewel and her family. A relationship with me may have not been so good. It was always lust."

"I would like to start over. You two are best friends and I don't want any bad things in my love for Jewel. You should be like my brother." He lifted up his right wing. "I am Tyler Blu Gunderson. Nice to meet you..."

"Heh. It's Roberto.", he said as he shook Blu's wing. "Tyler? Why go by casual 'Blu' if you could go by 'Tyler'?"

"I really don't remember. Maybe it just suited me better." They both laughed hysterically until Jewel shushed them with a slight smile as she began to doze off.

"Good night, bro."

"Good night." They bear-hugged for a few seconds, then Blu flew back to the hollow where Jewel was still lying down. They simply stared into each other's eyes for a bit and went into a deep sleep, back in the position with Blu's left wing over her again.

He woke up early in the morning just as Jewel had predicted. The sun had only risen halfway. The sky had become a beautiful mix of lavender and tangerine. Blu stared down at Jewel to see her asleep peacefully with a smile amongst her face. He gently dragged his left wing across her face to her side. She made a slight hum. "Jewel, my darling, wake up."

"What is it, Blu?", she asked in a bit of a mumble.

"Good morning, dear. We need be on our way to Carnival." She slowly lifted herself up with the help of Blu.

"Oh, such a beautiful sunrise, is it not?"

"It _is_ just your reflection." She looked at him for a few seconds as her eyes became moist.

"I love you, Blu.", she said as she and him embraced with their wings for not a romantic kiss, but just a warm, tender hug.

"Love you too." The hug lasted for what felt like an eternity, until they released to get prepared to finish their flight to Rio de Janeiro. Jewel flew across the jungle area and yelled for them wake up with a gleeful voice, cheered by what feeling Blu had brought back to life in her. Some groaned, while the others just opened their eyes and stretched out their wings.

"I'm hungry, mother.", Tiago whined.

"Well when we get to Rio, you won't be hungry anymore. You'll be Tiago again.", Jewel said with a giggle.

"Mom, I think he meant-", Jewel cut Bia off.

"Don't ruin the punch line of a good joke, Bia." The only one who still hadn't awaken was Luiz, who was just snoring away. Jewel stared at him and rolled her eyes. "Pedro! Nico! Go wake up your big buddy." They lurked their way up to him.

"WAKE UP, LUIZ!", they both yelled simultaneously.

"Your time for wonderland under the moon is over.", Pedro told him. "The cheese ball in the sky has gone to the other side of the world." Their were pools of drool on each side of his mouth.

"That is just... gnarly, bro.", Nico said, trying not to throw up.

"It's a-", Pedro and Nico cut Luiz off as he got up.

"Medical condition! We know!"

"I'm just sayin'. I'm starving and can't wait to eat in Rio again. They got all kinds of meat and beef.", his mouth began drooling excessively.

"OKAY!", Nico said loudly. "THINK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE, LUIZ! WE NEED TO GO, LIKE... NOW!" The others all stared up to them and alighted into the air, prepared to finish the flight. Felipe and Mimi were now holding Luiz for the rest of the way and Eduardo, Roberto, and Blu continued to carry the little ones (Carla, Bia, and Tiago). They flew for approximately forty-five minutes until the two carrying Luiz began complaining.

"Jewel, how much longer do we have to fly?", her Aunt Mimi asked.

"Oh, I'd say about a minute.", Jewel replied as they came out of the clouds and all saw the city and scenery.

"Heh, wow.", Roberto said as he observed. "Very nice... civilization."

"So where are heading to, Jewel?", Eduardo asked.

"That... is for Blu to decide.", she replied.

"Oh, thanks.", Blu said. "Let's find my dear Linda. She reacts very well to surprises." Jewel laughed and smiled and just couldn't wait to see her reaction to all the birds who had come. They all flew to the house of Linda and Tulio, which was risen quite high from the ground. Blu lead them to settle on the rails in front of the house. "Uh, Rafael? Pedro? Nico? Can you get Luiz back to his place?"

"Sure.", Rafael replied. Eva and her kids, who had been going on the trip as well, followed. Blu flew up to the door and stood on the doorknob.

"So...", Blu started off,"It might be kind of embarrassing for Linda to react to seeing me here, especially with Eduardo and Roberto watching me. I miss her, too, though. I guess I really won't mind."

"I've found it cute when you give Linda a hug.", Jewel said, giggling.

"Here we go...", Blu's heart was racing, for the last time he'd seen Linda was a month ago. He knocked on the door melodically with his beak seven times. She was not very far from the door. The door opened within seconds while Blu was hovering before it, waiting for it to open.

"BLU!", Linda yelled excitedly. "And you brought your family and some friends!" She hugged him with her arms holding his back, while his wings reached barely all the way around her neck. All the others seemed to try to hold in a powerful laugh, except Jewel, who was smiling even with her eyes. "Oh! Let them all come inside and rest. 2,000 miles; sleep now and party later." They all flew into the large and well-designed house. Eduardo was the first to question on the safety of being where they were.

"Jewel, are sure this human and whatever family she may have can be trusted?", he asked, with face covered in worry.

"Yes.", she replied. "I need to reassure you by letting you know that if it wasn't for Linda, Blu wouldn't be here with us. She raised him like a son, brother, and best friend, all in one."

"We'd know that Roberto wouldn't come into this home so easily."

"Oh, don't worry.", Roberto said. "I'm with you, Eduardo. You're my inspiration." Eduardo rolled his eyes. Ever since Roberto lost his mind, despite regaining his conscience, he did not really care for him as an apprentice anymore. Eduardo was now looking at Blu expecting more of him considering where they were.

"Say, Blu? Now that we're in your favor of a home, what can you treat us to that we can't get with the tribe?"

"I think Tiago may want to help with this first one.", Blu said. "I would like to offer you delicious blueberry pancakes!"

"Oh yeah!", Tiago shouted in excitement. "How much I miss this kind of stuff..."

"Is it really that good, kid?", Eduardo asked.

"There is really nothing like pancakes, except maybe muffins." Tiago was getting the materials out as they were discussing the unforgettable taste. Including all the ingredients in a cookbook that Bia had brought in, Tiago got out whipped topping and freshly picked blueberries. Carla was lying across a pillow with her wings folded in front of her, listening to a song she had been missing for weeks. Her iPod had remained here in Rio and she left it thinking she would be returning soon to use it again. She was singing along as the song played:

_Too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should've bought you flowers_

_And held your hand._

_Should've gave you all my hours_

_When I had the chance._

_Take you to every party_

_'Cause all you wanted to do was dance._

_Now my baby's dancing,_

_But she's dancing with another man._

"There really is nothing like the sound of your voice, Bruno Mars.", Carla said to herself. Jewel was listening to Carla and decided to give her passion a shot.

"Sweetie, can you share one of the little speakers with me?", she asked, not knowing what they were really called.

"Sure. It's called earphone, by the way." Carla gave one to her mother and Jewel closed her eyes while she listened. She began to smile and hum to the song. Carla was watching her mother enjoy the song, and now it was nearly over. When it ended she gave the earphone back to her music-loving daughter, but she only stopped the playback and put the earphones down. "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Can I take the iPod back to the amazon with us. I really miss my songs and I enjoy singing to them."

"I would say yes, but I do know that one of these things can't run on conserved power forever. Eventually, it will die."

"Yeah. If I could only power it with the spirit of the forest." Bia heard them and came flying towards them.

"Actually, you might be able to.", Bia said.

"What!?", Carla and their mother simultaneously replied in utter shock.

"How?", Carla asked.

"Solar power storage." Carla stood up, thinking for a matter of seconds.

"That's ingenious!"

"Yeah, I know. It might work, if I can only get the wiring correct. I'll remove the solar panel from my calculator and connect it to the battery of your iPod, causing a jointed charged source. In other words when you aren't using the iPod, if it is in the light, it will be charging and conserving the power."

"OMG! I love you so much, Bia! Thank you, thank you, thank you!", Carla yelled gleefully.

"Heheh. Since when did you start saying 'OMG'?"

"I don't know... But, sis, this is like a billionaire's idea. You're just... so... smart!"

"Thanks. I know." Bia flew up and prepared to work on the iPod, gathering tools that her father would probably freak out over if he knew what she was about to. "I'll be back when it's finished." With that she left and went into the house's basement to work in peace.

Meanwhile, the pancakes that Tiago and Blu were baking were just about done. Eduardo had been halfway paying attention, leave the rest of his focus on Carla and Jewel, who were now flying toward him.

"You are most like your mother, Carla.", Eduardo told her, with the same emotion he had when Jewel had returned to him.

"Sorry, but you're slightly crying. Is that a bad thing?" Jewel rolled her eyes.

"No, but when Jewel was little like you, every feature she had was beautiful. She was flawless and she knew it." Jewel giggled just a bit. "Just wait, them boys are going to be on their knees for you!"

"Hey!", Jewel said, laughing while disappointed that he had told her some news that can be offending to a parent.

"I'm just saying you've got to get to know them first."

"Thank you for the advice, sir.", Carla replied. Blu flew into the conversation with Tiago, announcing the food was ready.

"So, Jewel, have you had these 'pancakes' before?", Eduardo asked her.

"Yes, I have a number of times." She closed her eyes and inhaled the sweet aroma of the long-gone food she hadn't tasted in months. "Eventually you can't help but wish the food was in your mouth again. Blu does something that makes it unbelievable."

"I guess I'm in for a real treat. I've never had that smell before, and I like it." Blu handed him a plate across a table with an eight-pieced pancake, edged with whipped topping and blueberries, on it. He also gave him a small fork.

"The most comfortable way to hold it is like this.", Blu said, indicating as he held his fork in his right talon. "And then, you just pick a slice up and eat it."

Eduardo looked at what he picked up with the fork. _It actually looks pretty good._ A smile formed on his face. He ate the slice and shut his eyes immediately. "It's going to be hard to let this go when we leave. Blu, you really have something here!"

"You're welcome. This turned out way better than last time, thanks my little rascal right here!", he said as he started jokingly rubbing into Tiago's noggin with the corner of his wing.

"What went wrong?", he asked as he ate his third slice of the pancake.

"He played soccer with me using a blueberry."

"So you really aren't good at it, are you?"

"Oh, I did great and scored a perfect bullseye. But, Tiago decided that he wanted me to use more than one ball. Actually, about ten."

"Heheheh! What did you crash into, trying to get all of them?"

"This.", he said tapping the skillet with his talon, making a loud clanking sound.

"Oooooh. To my disappointment, I only have three left.", Eduardo said as he finished another slice. Jewel settled down on the top of couch after she finished, and began looking around the place. It looked quite different.

"It seems as if I haven't lied down on furniture in years!", she yelled to Blu. Jewel then collapsed across the top of the couch, face up, looking towards the ceiling. Blu had two pieces left of his pancake and Eduardo had just finished his. He handed him his plate and told him to enjoy. Eduardo returned a grateful smile, while Roberto stared in amazement as Eduardo ate almost twice as much as himself. Blu had flown to Jewel across the room. It seemed she just passed out from exhaustion. Either that, or relief.

"You tired, honey?", he asked. She merely nodded in approval. His kissed her and let her rest and gain energy for the big night. Carla and Tiago were surfing the television channels. Carla was interested in the Disney channels, while Tiago kept yelling for her to put it on TBS. Blu shut down the conflict immediately. "If you too wake her up, there will be big consequences, now shut it. Carla, go listen to your music or Google something and let Tiago watch something of his interest."

"Bia has my iPod.", she said.

"Why and where is she?"

"In the basement, making the iPod able to run on solar power." Blu's eyes got wider and gained interest in the idea.

"That is pretty smart. Maybe even challenging. Come with me and we'll watch and help her." Carla was surprised by the reaction, realizing he wasn't concerned. They flew down to the basement and found Bia placing the solar panel firmly into place above the device's internal pieces. She had cut a well-sized rectangle into place on the back of the iPod, and the panel would show through. It seemed as if she had welded a copper wire to the panel lightly, and the wire was attached to the battery just like the USB port. She was just about done.

"Oh! Hi.", Bia said when she turned around. "It's nearly complete. I can't find any superglue, though."

"It would be with all the rest of the stuff in the 'Arts & Crafts' bucket, which is...", Blu said, looking for it. "Here!" He found it underneath one of the shelves and gave it to her. She placed the panel on the back after putting a squirt of the glue on it. Within a matter of seconds, the panel gripped the iPod well and Bia put the iPod's cover back on. The panel was showing through the space Bia had made for it.

"Enjoy, Carla! I hope.", Bia said to her.

"Thanks!", she replied. Carla powered the system on and waited for it to load. The lights in the room were dim, which clearly explained why her battery percentage was not growing from eighty percent yet. "Let's get to the light!" They all quickly flew up to the main floor, where Jewel, Tiago, Eduardo, and Roberto were.

It seemed Linda was outside tending to a garden she started while the spix macaws were gone. Tulio was probably off at his workplace tending to the various species of birds saved and/or injured from smuggling.

Carla flew into the light and watched as the battery bars started to shift or flash, indicating its charging activity. Although Carla was on the couch next to Jewel, standing next to Bia, she yelled, "Thank you so much, sis!", while hugging her tightly. Bia felt so loved by Carla, her own sister, that she just closed her eyes, embraced Carla, and held her breath in hopes that she wouldn't be strangled to death. Jewel awoke from the noise to see Carla for once showing family affection.

"So the whole operation on the iPod turned out wonderful, I presume?", Jewel said.

"Great!", Bia managed to get out. Jewel decided to help her intelligent daughter with mercy.

"Carla, I haven't seen you hug anyone in months!" Carla quickly retracted from her sister, giving the same embarrassed look that Jewel has learned so well.

"You know, Carla? Eduardo was right; I really had a lot with you in common. When I was your age, I was afraid I'd die of embarrassment if I showed any kind of affection in front of others."

"I'm nothing like that! ", Carla said with her eyes shut and her head turned up to ceiling.

"Some lessons can only be tought when you're young. Not denying your feelings for others in public is a tough challenge in being flawless. Keep the positive out and hold the negative in. Even consider their feelings when you shun them in front of others." Carla rolled her eyes, for what may have been thousandth time in her life, and pulled Bia toward her with one wing and slowly became less hesitant. She even understood what her mother meant. "Even if it doesn't get you the popularity you obviously need so badly, it makes you a lot better bird."

Blu was happy that Jewel was able to teach Carla something she had always needed to learn and had placed a wing around her. Jewel showed no regret to kiss him lightly for a couple of seconds. Eduardo flew across the room, from the window, to see the family. Tiago was bored by the television, considering even after the past months, they were playing re-runs. He came over to the couch his family was gathered atop. Roberto was apparently in the middle of a 'beauty' sleep.

Flying through the window came Felipe, looking exhausted. He had flown off once they arrived and had gone deep into the jungle. "So Felipe, you catching on to the party style of Rio yet?", Blu asked him.

"Uh...", he began, trying to catch his breath. "Yeah! It's great! Flew in and met thousands of others. Music-lovers of all colors. This place really is fun!"

"Glad you're enjoying your stay. From what I know you're still single. There are several scarlets around here. Have you tried finding yourself a beautiful bundle of feathers to call your own yet?"

"Well, maybe I could take advantage of my position as leader of a tribe..." With that he took off, going back into the jungle. Eduardo wanted to be a part of the conversation between Bia, Carla, and Jewel. He heard them talking about taking some human thing to the jungle, and wanted to get an understanding of what was for.

"I see that Bia has applied her intelligence to the pleasing of Carla, somehow?", he said, with a wide-eyed and interested look. Carla showed him the iPod, although he had no idea what it was.

"Bia gave this device the ability to store and use energy given by the sun, rather than just all the electric outlets you may have seen on the walls of this home.", Carla told him.

"Well, what does it do?", Eduardo asked trying to figure out himself. He had very little desire for human creation.

"It plays recordings of my favorite songs from anywhere in the world. Just my kind of entertainment when I need it most. Plus, I can practice my singing with the music." Eduardo had always kept himself occupied back at home doing boring things, but when Jewel, Blu, and their family came into the tribe he had a lot more to do, including getting to know his grandchildren. He learned enough about them to know that Tiago was all about fun and games, Bia was filled with knowledge and never ran out of space for it, and Carla had such an eye for beauty, singing, and the high spirit of the world. Carla sang all the time in memory of great songs Eduardo had never heard of. Eduardo looked at her smile as he was processing his thoughts on the past few months and knew that taking this one thing that put it there would, indeed, be the worst thing he could do to her.

"Well, I'm glad that you can enjoy your favorite songs even deep in the jungle, now.", Eduardo told her while she held the smile on her face. Blu was now standing next to Jewel, whose eyelids seemed to be holding up higher than they were before. He could see more of her eyes.

"So that must have been beauty sleep?", Blu asked her.

"Heh, yeah!", she giggled. "When did you become such a 'ladiesman' for me?"

"I'll tell you all about it tonight, after Carnival, my love." He ended the sentence with an exaggerated smolder. She looked at him and relaxed into his wings.

_I need to give him a lot to remember about Rio._, she thought. _I now understand what I was like, begging him to take us to the amazon. He's really missed home. __It was hard enough for him to have to leave Minnesota forever and make Rio his home. Now, we've all been changing 'home' again and I should be more considerate of his ability to settle down somewhere. We were supposed to wait until summer, but that is a short time away. Eduardo and the rest will soon have to return to the tribe. I don't know if they could do that without someone like Blu or me, who know the way back and forth. _Jewel was losing her smile and Blu noticed immediately.

"Jewel? What are you thinking about?", he questioned. She didn't want to lie, but also didn't want to tell him the exact truth.

"Well,... um...", she improvised. "Just how Eduardo and them are going to get back to our tribe." It was true, but not in the way that seemed right to her. Blu's eyes widened at the idea, which got him wondering.

"I'm pretty sure your father would have remembered the way if we got lost or something went wrong. He makes as good a survival choice as I would."

"But what if he doesn't?", Jewel said to him, with the search of hope in her eyes. Blu stared into her beautiful eyes, with the same true understanding of what he had to do for his family as his tribe.

"I will lead them back. I remembered." Jewel's facial expression deepened, due to Blu's harsh act of care. She had become so tired of knowing that Blu would really do anything for her and her family and tribe. It seemed hurtful to expect him to always go out of his way to satisfy everyone else. She now wished, just once, for Blu to have his way.

"If my father doesn't remember,... we'll be staying, including our kids."

"But Jewel..."

"We'll find a way. We always have, haven't we?" She looked at him with confidence and a light smile. He began to understand what she was doing for him. He did not want to say no to her choice, even if it was the 'birdliest' thing to do. It felt wise to accept this break she was giving him, that is, unless Eduardo had remembered the way. As soon as Blu realized that they still did not know whether Eduardo did or not, he turned and called for him. Eduardo landed before the snuggled couple, once again.

"Something important you two need to tell me?", he asked.

"A question.", Blu confirmed. "You didn't happen to remember your way back, did you?"

"Well, of course I did! Why do you ask?" Eduardo was now tempted to be suspicious of him.

"Jewel's suggestion to enjoy our summers in Rio started a little early, due to us bringing you here for Carnival. And, heh, my love is considerate. She won't let me help you get back to the tribe. Instead, I'm happily stuck with her."

"Oh..." Eduardo had a slight smile of satisfaction upon Jewel's attitude toward Blu. "That is more than okay with me. It is a good move for the girl to tell the hero to stay with her and let someone else get the job done, for once."

"Well, hey, it's not like I love Blu just because he always does what I tell him. Although, I can tell that he's been listening to Rafael way to much." Blu smiled and tried to look innocent the moment she released a cold truth.

"So much like your own mother, Jewel." He held a smile of delight in his daughter, inches away from tearing up. "Well, your friends and I will be on our way back to the tribe in about a day and a half." Jewel was just smiling, proud that the problem had been solved. For a long while, Blu, Jewel, and the kids could make Rio home again. She looked up to Blu, who was empty-minded at the time, and leaned up to give him a long kiss, regardless of whether it was even necessary. Blu had eased into affection for Jewel in the past year. He would not let go until Jewel did, even if it was for ever.

After the minute they spent with their beaks lodged together, they had taken notice that it was nearing the evening. The sun was on its way down and the party of birds had gathered around, in preparation for the leave for Carnival, which was on the other edge of the city. Pedro and Nico came over, bringing Luiz. Felipe flew in, winged by some other scarlet that only Jewel probably recognized. Jewel was in great spirit at the moment, and decided to bring on the pep.

"So who's ready to party!?", Jewel yelled above everybody. They all yelled chants of happiness in reply. After all the waiting, and napping for some, it was time for the big parade. No one was the least bit tired, but a majority of them would be afterwards. They all lifted off into flight, high above the jungle, towards the parade. Eduardo had been enjoying his stay in Rio. Roberto had been as well. They both held fine smiles on their faces as they hovered closer to the beautiful light and florescent colors of Carnival.

Just as the parade was beginning, Rio's entire bird population passed over the parade area, including the supposed tourists of the tribe in the amazon. The crowd of people were cheering for all the birds, floats, and music. Carla was singing aloud with the music for all to hear, while it seemed Nico was backing her up. It was a great night and they were all making memories. After the birds made it to the other end of the parade area, they were mostly observing the parade itself. Pedro was, once again, rapping out. All the couples were dancing, including Blu and Jewel. Just like usual, Blu was turning every mistake he made into a good move. It seemed she was being wooed by him on accident, and she began to blush just from him staring into her eyes. His next move was a short kiss. She took the next few seconds to stay in the moment as long as she could, enjoying everything around her.

Eduardo was paired up with Mimi, Roberto was dancing and laughing with Bia and Carla, and Felipe was with his new 'girlfriend' that he had never introduced to anybody. Tiago was hanging out with some of his buddies, which were Rafael and Eva's past-adolescent children.

The parade went on for another hour and a half, until it ended with its last enormous and gorgeous float. The children were exhausted, even after the naps they had taken earlier. It was very late and the adults ended up carrying all of them home. Once Blu and Jewel had set them down into their nests, they fell so limply into relaxation, without even a stir. All of the others visiting found a branch or maybe even an empty hollow of a tree to sleep in.

Jewel was glad to be so awake at this time with all the others asleep, especially with Blu just as awake as her. They went into their scrap-made hollow, made by Tulio and Linda, and got comfortable within their nest. Blu shut his eyes with the hope of eventually falling asleep, but Jewel stopped him.

"Don't go to sleep just yet, Blu.", she said to him.

"I might not even be able to.", Blu responded. Jewel edged her way deeply beneath his right wing, finding as much warmth and comfort as she could, and kissed him for just a few seconds. Blu caught on to her desires within seconds. "Jewel, don't you think we should wait a couple more months, so our kids can be ready to leave the nest?" It was not that he did not want to make the night as wonderful as it could possibly be, obviously, but that he would not want the both of them to multitask between the new ones and the older, that stopped him.

"Honey,", she giggled at the idea that she had someone who she could refer to as that,"this night is just for you. I won't put any limitations on your happiness like I have been the past few months. You've been too courteous to me to really even have any satisfaction, yourself. It's about time I gave you something that would make life less of a challenge, and more of a beauty with ease. If we have to 'suffer' consequences later, well, let's just say 'who cares?' We'll stay in our moment."

"But, do you want more kids?"

"I will eventually and this is not a night to put to waste, anyhow." Jewel stared him in the eyes, waiting for him to accept. In the moment that he did, her eyes and smile became seductive. This time, Jewel would also be sleeping in.

Even after the sun rose high into the sky, scattering beams of bright light into the hollows, Blu and Jewel were still asleep, entertwined in a fashion that gave the rays of light only the ability to give them warmth. It was _some_ heaven, and the rest of the family and friends had already awakened. They tended to just know better than to wake either of them when Jewel was asleep as well. The couple slept there for another three hours, while the kids were just relaxed, watching Regular Show. Eduardo, Roberto, Mimi, and Felipe, along with his new girlfriend, were chatting it up about their party last night. Blu and Jewel eventually woke up to the sound of explosions, clueless to what was happening. They found their kids watching the marathon in Linda and Tulio's living room. Jewel, who was standing in Blu's wing, rolled her eyes. She kissed Blu and flew off to let him watch the show with his kids, while she went into conversation with the others.

Blu was feeling at home like he had not in a really long time. He knew, though, that home is where he and his family made it, and had a good understanding of what that meant. One thing he knew for sure: everyone was happy, and everyone was at home. Jewel had decided to get everyone involved in the singing and dancing spirit that they were born to, and began to start a song for everyone in a matter of minutes. The others were all helping out, speading the news to the birds of the forest. The birds filled the spaces between the trees with vibrations of their native samba music. Jewel was enjoying the festivity and was starting to think about the way things were between her and the family. She felt more complete than she had before, like something was missing and she did not know it was until she finally had it. Blu loved Rio and getting to see the one who raised him again. With their entire family together, home could never be more than this...

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's that... My first fanfic. Feel free to comment on my grammar and anything I missed spelt wrong. I know there wasn't much of a suspense and problem to be solved, but Sorrelwing's awesome story took the idea of a forest fire in the amazon. I love Regular Show and intend to find a way add explosions to CJ having to break up with Mordecai, who'd definitely want Margaret more. I'm all MxM! Making a Regular Show is actually pretty easy to write. Just think of the common problem, then add some mystical god or paranormal activity to it. Might as well be a romance movie by Michael Bay! XD Thanks for reading my inaugural story. It actually took me about a full year to type it up, but I didn't work on it very often.<strong>


End file.
